


Moist

by Aryū Muin (Caeslin)



Series: 100+ words of kinkfic [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Brainwashing, F/F, Oviposition, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, dubiously consensual sex/pregnancy facilitated by duplicitous sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Ary%C5%AB%20Muin
Summary: "Shh, Reina. Be a good girl," Kanna says. "You need to stay wet, or the eggs won't hatch."(Or: 100+ words of caring for your ovipositioned sibling in a world where incubators need to be kept in a perpetual state of arousal to provide a suitably moist environment for the eggs.)





	Moist

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this thread](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/374581.html?thread=2192387893#cmt2192387893).

The pheromones from the eggs have addled her sister's senses. Seeing her so pliant and docile now, her cheeks flushed and belly swollen, you'd hardly know how much of a fuss she kicked up when they were first going in.

Still, Reina weakly tries to squirm away when Kanna reaches down to stroke between her lips.

"Shh, Reina. Be a good girl," she says. "You need to stay wet, or the eggs won't hatch."

"Neesan. Don't ... I don't ...."

She's never heard her sister so breathless; it's a nice change. Kanna would keep her like this forever if she could, but Reina probably won't follow her anywhere near the wasp woods after this. A shame. But fortunately they have at least a few more days until the eggs hatch, and until then, Reina isn't going anywhere.

"I know. It's okay," she says, gently, pressing a kiss to Reina's brow. She can feel Reina starting to grow moist beneath her hand, and keeps her fingers moving. Reina whimpers, but the fight is going out of her limbs. She probably doesn't even understand what's happening. "Just relax, and let your big sister take care of you."


End file.
